


Frodo Baggins Day

by Susana Rosa (SusanaR)



Series: Desperate Hours Alternative Universe (DH AU) D version [27]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/Susana%20Rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Gondor prepares to celebrate Frodo Baggins Day in Fourth Age year 15, the family and friends of Elessar Telcontar gather together. Occurs directly after the events in "Likely Lads,"  http://archiveofourown.org/works/227282</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frodo Baggins Day

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgment: Thanks to Kaylee for lots of help with Sindarin, and reading over parts and catching my mistakes. Thanks to Beth and Emma and FC, who read earlier drafts and encouraged me to keep working on this. I may have forgotten someone who read over this, as its been a WIP for months. If so, thank you, and I apologize for forgetting! That being said, I made many changes at the last minute, so all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> A/N: Set in 4th Age year 15. In order for this to make sense, it would be best to have a general familiarity with the DH AU, as well as to have read the story "Likely Lads."
> 
> In the DH AU, when Aragorn first discovered Faramir was his illegitimate son by Finduilas, he had Faramir's status as his son recognized, and added Faramir to the succession after Eldarion and any future children of his and Arwen's. The Council of Gondor separately approved Faramir as the King's next heir after Eldarion. Aragorn and Arwen's three children are Eldarion (the Crown Prince) and Melyanna and Gilwen (daughters). Faramir and Eowyn's children are Theodwyn, Elboron, Mithiriel, and Haleth (all daughters except Elboron). A number of years later, Faramir was officially adopted by Aragorn and Arwen, which made no difference in his status in the succession, but was important to Arwen and Aragorn.
> 
> When Melyanna was born, Aragorn and Arwen decided to leave Faramir in Aragorn's will as his next heir after Eldarion, at least until Melyanna was old enough to evaluate whether she would have any interest in ruling as a Queen in the event of Eldarion's death before producing an heir. The Council of Gondor had also hinted, unofficially, to Aragorn that it would not be in favor of changing the established succession in favor of a female heir. So, the succession of Gondor as it stands as of Fourth Age year 15 (when this story takes place) is Eldarion, Faramir, Elboron, Melyanna, Gilwen, Theodwyn, Mithiriel, Haleth. Any new sons of Aragorn and Arwen, or of Eldarion, Melyanna or Gilwen (after they marry) would displace Faramir and his children. The succession of the Princedom of Ithilien is Elboron, Theodwyn, Mithiriel, Haleth, Eldarion, Melyanna, Gilwen. Daughters can inherit Ithilien if there are no sons; so any grandchildren of Faramir would displace Eldarion and his sisters. Imrahil is still the Prince of Dol Amroth, his heirs are Elphir, Elphir's son Alphros, and then Erchirion and his son.
> 
> Alphros is the oldest of the next generation, he is about 17. Eldarion is 15 going on 16, Theodwyn is about 14, Elboron is about 13, Mithiriel is about 11, Melyanna is about 10, Haleth about 8, and Gilwen about 6. Aragorn and Arwen's children and Faramir's and Eowyn's are referred to in the collective as the royal brood. Their friends include their Dol Amroth cousins Alphros, Elfwine, and Theodred, (Eomer and Lothiriel's sons, ages 9 and 7), and Erchirion's and Amrothos' children, who are all a bit younger, as well as the children of family friends such as Nessa's son, Lord Tavasond (called Tavan), who is about 25 and is a Captain in Gondor's Navy.

The silver horns of Gondor called out as the Steward's party, augmented by a company of Gondor's army, rode through the Great Gate into the city of Minas Tirith in the bright mid-afternoon sun. The Steward himself, Faramir of the House of Telcontar, Prince of Ithilien and son of the King, slowed a moment just by the gate. His head turned up towards Amon Tirith Lango, the look-out point on the upper levels of the city, and he smiled faintly as he saw a distant figure clad in midnight blue stay at the rail long enough to count the members of their party, and then vanish back in the direction of the citadel, trailed by two other figures. Faramir's guard of many years, Orohael, chuckled lightly, as his beautiful wife made a face.

"Bah." Eowyn complained genially enough. "You have won our wager; I will do my best to keep my brother from drawing you into another drinking game tonight. He only does so because he enjoys your company, you know."

"Oh, I know." Faramir agreed with an appreciative smile for his wife's good grace. "And I enjoy his as well, but Eomer will not take no for an answer, and I'd just as well not be muzzy-headed for Frodo Baggins day tomorrow. I've not Eomer's impressive tolerance for drink, and my father thinks it funny to change our postings for the celebration such that we might be near the drummers, on mornings when I show the effects of having overindulged the previous night."

Eowyn laughed lightly. "I've noticed that. Aragorn has ever had a strange sense of humor. But you know, you must know, by now, that he would give you something for your headache those mornings, if you were to ask. I think he would give you anything, if you were to ask."

Faramir nodded, considering. It would be just like Aragorn to employ such a tactic to encourage his older son to communicate in such a roundabout, annoying fashion. "I may, someday. Especially if Eomer and Lothiriel bide with us until their next child is born."

Eowyn grinned. "Lothiriel hopes it is a girl. She feels surrounded by men, sometimes, in Rohan."

"Then her early childhood was good preparation." Faramir returned easily, turning in the saddle to count his chicks as they passed through the gate on the second level. Faramir's baby brother Eldarion on the borrowed chestnut, his normal, graceful seat a tad pained, this day, as was their son's, who usually rode near as well as his Rohirric uncle. Theodwyn riding beside one of the younger guards, ah yes - one of the ones with a glaive. Thea, as well as Elrohir and the elleth Grace, were entranced by the glaive's potential as a weapon for evening the disadvantage between smaller sword-bearers and their larger foes. Then Orohael, his three man contingent, the soldiers Faramir had borrowed from the closest garrison to Osgilaith, and the fifty men his father had sent him this morning, as added escort. "And a partridge in a pear tree," Prince Faramir, also one of the Senior Captains of Gondor, muttered, torn between resentment and amusement at the size of their escort.

Orohael chuckled again, "It could be worse, my Prince." He pointed out, "Your father might have sent one of your uncles. Lord Elladan has recently been on about taking Emir Khay'ri up on his offer of a mumak."

Wincing at the thought of adding Elladan and a mumak to the procession, Faramir nodded. "You are correct, friend Orohael. I should count my blessings." Faramir's eyes again moved back in the column, counting one, two, three. Theodwyn's bright curls, Eldarion's dark waves, and Elboron's red tresses, like his Dol Amroth great-grandfather's. When his son was a grown warrior, would he wear a bearded braid like his uncle, or the more modest mustache favored by his father, Faramir wondered. Please Valar, he implored, let Elboron live to make these choices, and see his own children do the same.

As they passed through the gate to the third level of the city, Faramir nodded discreetly to one of Dev's men, shaking his head slightly at the sincere offer of further escort, and rolling his eyes at the joking offer of a drummer to announce their presence. Faramir was glad to come home after their recent adventure, glad that the Minas Tirith his party passed through now was different than the somber city he had known in his youth, the last bulwark of men standing between Sauron's forces in Mordor and the rest of Middle Earth. Now the streets bustled with prosperity, and Anarion's city had been rebuilt to even greater splendor than in the days of Elendil's rule as High King. Nor was the prosperity of Gondor's capital built on the backs of the other towns of Gondor and countries of Middle Earth. On the contrary, despite arguments by several of Gondor's more bellicose Lords and council members, the realm's new prosperity had been built upon greater equality and fairness in trade with its neighbors. The long border with Harad had been peaceful for over five years, with the new realm of Taduin in between the two historic enemies. Now, Faramir mused, if only some of the Easterling Chieftains were not rumbling of war again. The Prince of Ithilien often wondered if perhaps the Blue Wizards had not fallen into dark ways in their wanderings in those distant lands, luring the people towards darkness and aiding and abetting Sauron's pernicious plots. Surely the Easterlings could see there was nothing to be gained by staring another war with Gondor and Arnor.

Still, the Easterlings, and even the aggressive orcs, were a problem to be discussed later with his father and their advisors. For now, Faramir had a brother and son to get safely home, as well as a wife and daughter. The streets of Minas Tirith seemed unlikely to pose a threat to any of them, although Faramir was nonetheless diligent. Their party was not riding in state, with the horns announcing their presence and the bells tolling, as they would for an official parade, or leave-taking for war or an official progress of the Kingdom. However, Aragorn's heirs were well-known and beloved to the people, and their comings and goings always merited comment. Rather more today than usual, which surprised Faramir, as he hadn't thought the news of what happened yesterday would have already made it to Minas Tirith. Oh, the story of how the boys had joined a punishment detail to Osgiliath to spare their classmates, and of how they had fought orcs, that story would spread, he knew. As it should. Eldarion and Elboron had been brave and chivalrous, as well as reckless and disobedient to their King's will.

Eldarion and Elboron, though evidently uncomfortable to one who knew them well, handled this attention with aplomb. Eldarion grinned broadly at those who called out greetings, and returned the salutations with those he knew personally, who ranged from the Lords of Gondor down to a young apprentice limner, and even a street sweeper. Elboron also smiled back, but more shyly, as he was quieter by nature. Theodwyn and Eowyn and Faramir were feted as well, though Theodwyn only smiled distractedly, deep in conversation with her new friend. Faramir, with a sigh, resolved to get to know that guardsman better.

Eowyn smiled as well, though Faramir observed her eyes noting Thea, and continuing without concern. Eowyn evidently though this an innocent relationship, which Faramir found comforting. The cheers for his wife were as loud if not louder than those for Faramir, which made him grin. Minas Tirith still loved the Slayer of the Witch-King, even more so now that she had produced another heir to the throne, or four, if you followed the argument that his daughters were heirs themselves as well as the mothers of future heirs. It was a question Faramir longed to settle in his younger sisters' favor, such as to be only fourth in line to the throne himself. But it was one that Aragorn had decreed was not worth fighting over, not when all agreed Eldarion was first.

"It would have been noisier if Aragorn were with us, and Arwen." Eowyn soothed her husband, when an obviously inebriated reveler called out a loud and piercing praise of the White Lady's evident fertility. Faramir supposed that was true. Aragorn had been the leader who came crownless to his people in the hour of their greatest desperation, defending this very city and seeing that the ringbearer had the time to complete his harrowing task. Minas Tirith loved their King, northerner though he was. And Arwen was beloved of the city as well, for the schools she had built, and the care she had shown to all of the city's children, as well as for her partisanship of Faramir, despite his irregular birth.

Although Eowyn and Thea were very popular as well, greetings were shouted most often by the cityfolk to the King's three male heirs. Gondor had rejoiced at Eldarion's birth, and Minas Tirith in particular had been pleased as well when Faramir was acknowedged as the King's son, and added the succession. That Gondor, which had for many years languished without a King, had not only one capable male heir but three, was of great comfort to its people.

The cheers for the heirs and family of the King increased as they progressed through the city, and Faramir found he did not mind, so much. Yes, it would have been nice to have a quiet homecoming, at least until Aragorn had a chance to tell them all what he thought of Eldarion and Elboron taking a jaunt to Osgiliath sans guards or notice. Seeing the growing tension in his younger brother's shoulders, Faramir murmured to the Captain of the army company to assume the lead of their traveling circus, and slipped back for a word with the least comfortable riders. It had been a difficult day and a half, for all of them, he thought with some sympathy.

Faramir had been disappointed to have his outing with his stepmother, wife, daughters and sisters the previous day interrupted by a report of orc attacks, but had been glad to know of the danger, such that their party would not be at risk. He had been set to ride back to the city with his family, until he had recognized a pattern to the orcs' seemingly random incursions.

"Captain," Faramir had instructed Magordan's second-in-command, "Take her majesty, the princesses, and my daughters back to the Citadel."

"Faramir?" Arwen questioned her adopted son, recognizing the look of resolve that had come over his face.

"There's a pattern to the attacks, Naneth Arwen." Faramir explained, signaling the division of their escort. "The outlaw orcs are trying to get us to draw down the Osgiliath garrison. I can't think what they mean to gain by it - even if they win the fort, they must know we'll re-take it. They don't have sufficient numbers to hold it."

"That's ridiculous." The messenger from Osgiliath, a lieutenant, commented brusquely, forgetting who he was speaking to.

"Hold STILL, your highness." Orohael barked, quickly but carefully double-checking Faramir's armor and weapons.

Faramir held onto his temper. "Orcs are not stupid, Lieutenant. And underestimating our enemy gets us nothing. If I am wrong, the worst that will come of it is Osgiliath is over-manned for a day. If I am right, we may prevent much loss of human life and the need to retake the river fort. It is not an easy task, even with overwhelming numbers, I assure you."

Gulping as he realized just whose military judgment he had called into question, the lieutenant swiftly back pedaled. "But, my Prince, half of the garrison is already gone - we may not have the numbers to hold off a serious attack."

Faramir nodded, swiftly counting men and numbers. Taking more than a handful of men from the escort they'd left the city with was out of the question, as those men needed to see the Queen and her company safely home. "Take a third of our company, ion-nin," Queen Arwen had suggested, "and send a rider ahead to muster the militia at the town in between here and Osgiliath."

Faramir scandalized the Lieutenant again by following his step-mother's suggestion. Arwen had been a military leader in her own right amongst the northern Dunedain of lost Arnor, for centuries. Her brothers the twins Elladan and Elrohir might be called the Knights Errant, but Faramir knew that originally they had been "Undomiel and the Knights Errant," and that there had been five knights, not just two. Faramir was confident that his naneth's idea was a good solution to their dilemma, and King Elessar Telcontar his father had entrusted Faramir, not this lieutenant, with the command of his armies. When Faramir and his company, bolstered in numbers by the militia, arrived Osgiliath, it was just in time to join the sally from the fort, riding to the support of a platoon of soldiers who had evidently been working on the ditches to control flooding from the river.

One of the soldiers riding forth from the fort at Osgiliath recognized Faramir, and shouted to him, "There were cadets, young ones, with that platoon." Faramir nodded grimly in thanks, and signaled to his guards that there were children amongst the combatants. Then they were in the thick of the fighting, and Faramir was finding that these orcs were, indeed, more determined than their brethren had been, these last few years. Then a movement out of his eye caught Faramir's attention, and he noted a slender lad, perhaps one of the cadets, execute a perfect upper cut that was horribly familiar to him. Faramir and Aragorn had been working on that move with Eldarion for much of the spring. When the youth had finally nailed it, they had been so proud of him. Even now a part of Faramir was proud to see Eldarion execute it perfectly in combat now, though most of him was screaming internally in fear that it was his baby brother, matched up against orcs several times his size, and surrounded not by Gondor's finest but by a platoon that had been sent to Osgiliath as a punishment for failure to see appropriately to their duties. And, of course, of course if it was Eldarion it was Elboron with him. Faramir signaled to Orohael that the King was in danger, and urged his mount towards Eldarion. Orohael followed, though Faramir could sense his confusion. The King was in Minas Tirith, but they had not yet developed an agreed upon sign for "the Crown Prince is hard-pressed." They had thought that there was no need as of yet, as Eldarion was several years away from graduating from the academy and being posted where he was likely to see combat.

Riding through the melee, Faramir's heart was in his throat. It was a similar fear to being in combat with his father, but worse, much worse. For Aagorn had been a seasoned campaigner before Faramir was born, but his little brother and son were unblooded, and young, so young. Elboron was too small yet for a proper sword, and still carried a short blade. And Eldarion was struggling, defending himself and helping Elboron. "'Ware the axe, Eldarion!" Faramir yelled a warning, thinking to himself that he must remind his baby brother not to let down his guard 'til the fight is over. Even as he thought that, Faramir's knife, a gift from Gimli and Legolas, took the axe-wielding orc in the throat. Then Faramir was pulling Eldarion up behind him, checking him over for hurts, and handing him off to a guard.

Yes, it had been a difficult day and a half. But seeing his little brother's worry, Faramir knew he must try to ease it. "He'll be more relieved than angry, 'Darion." Faramir said kindly. "Do not worry over your reception."

"How can you be sure?" Eldarion turned fearful eyes up to his brother, a look that Faramir was sad to see echoed by the expression in his own son's eyes.

Faramir shook his head, smiling gently to resassure the boys. They were in trouble with Aragorn as King and family patriarch, he had no doubt. Aragorn was upset with them for the risks they had taken, and disappointed that they had valued their lives so lightly. But his father would not want them to be afraid. Aragorn wanted his children and grandchildren glad to come home, secure in his affection, always.

"Am I not the expert on being in trouble with Ada?" Faramir joked gently. Eldarion nodded, a little relieved, but Elboron just looked confused. He had been only a toddler at the time of the Great Disappearance Disaster, and Faramir's subsequent contretemps with Aragorn had been much more limited in scale.

Faramir tried again, this time sharing some of his past that he greatly disliked to bring to mind or discuss, which he knew would bring the solemn attention of both his brother and son. "When I was a young man, before I ever met our father, I was filled with trepidation every time I came through these gates." Faramir explained. "I never knew whether Lord Denethor would be pleased with me or angry, and I feared for my reception." Faramir paused. "It took me many years to realize, with Aragorn, I need never fear that I shall be received with anything other than his joy and welcome."

"Even after you've angered him?" Elboron asked, worried, for Daerada could be icy in his anger, when he was roused. Elboron had never been afraid of the King his grandfather before, but he'd hate to have the great man look at him the way Aragon once had the old Haradrim ambassador, before the short war with Harad.

"Even then. I may not enjoy his reaction to certain of my actions, but I need never fear to lose his love, nor to have his pleasure at my return give way to disappointment, never that. He would hate that you are afeared. Do not worry so, little brother, son." Faramir soothed.

Theodwyn rode up beside him, and coaxed Elboron into a game of who could identify the most pennants now flying from the lower levels of the citadel, demarcating diplomats and honored guests in attendance. Faramir again counted himself lucky in his children.

Eldarion did look more at ease as they passed through the fifth gate, though he looked up at Faramir with sad puppy dog's eyes, looking much like his hound, Huan. "Do you think Ada shall punish me as well?" Faramir's brother asked softly.

Although he'd been worried and angry enough with his baby brother to speak quite sharply with him, and paddle him with a spoon, earlier that morning, Faramir now felt sympathetic. "I don't know, 'Dari." He replied just as softly. "I'll accompany you and El to talk to him, and we'll see how it goes."

Eldarion nodded in thanks, and Faramir squeezed his brother's arm in wordless support. Then they were at the gates of the sixth level of the city, where most of the soldiers accompanying them departed, leaving the Prince of Ithilien and his family unescorted save for the Ithilien and Royal guards. The smaller group progressed more swiftly to the stable yards nearest the citadel, where the King himself awaited them.

Elessar Telcontar, King of Reunited Gondor and Arnor, had suffered a difficult day and a half as well. The look in his eyes was a mix of worry receding before mingled welcome, joy, relief, and exasperated anger, an expression that a younger Faramir had been all too familiar with.

"Welcome home, ionnath-nin, daerion-nin, daeriel-nin." Aragorn greeted his children and grandchildren; his eyes lit with a glad fire, his embrace firm and reassuring. There were no formalities, though Aragorn was surrounded by his guards, and any member of the court or messenger might see the display. But Aragorn had never cared that others might know him for a mere man, glad to see his dear ones return after they had been in danger.

The King embraced his heir, only grandson, and oldest granddaughter first, while Faramir directed the dispersal of their guards, and got a quick report from his chief-of-staff, Master Arciryas, who had followed in the King's wake. Then Arciryas was smiling and stepping aside, and Aragorn was before Faramir, clasping his older son to his chest, and murmuring softly in his ear, "See if I ever send YOU to supervise a flower-picking expedition again, ion-nin."

"Ada, it was not my fault!" Faramir protested, half-laughing, and half in indignant protest.

Aragorn gently pulled Faramir back, gray eyes meeting his son's, the same shade, as the two shared wry smiles, in memory of earlier days. "A pleasant change, that it was not your fault, this time." Aragorn reflected softly, "Perhaps we can now work on your not causing me such worry, at all."

"Eowyn thought you would ride out to meet us, actually." Faramir related.

"Hmm." The King answered, "Well, I would have, but that the twins - and Halrandir," Aragorn gestured in the direction of the new Captain of the Royal Guards, Magordan's successor, "strongly opposed the idea." Faramir nodded tightly. With all of the King's male heirs in jeopardy, and the fourth heir to the throne, Aragorn and Arwen's older daughter Melyanna, not yet a teenager, Aragorn should by all rights have stayed in the White City. But Faramir knew his parents the King and Queen, and knew that if Elrohir and Elladan had not been here as well, Aragorn might well have convinced Arwen it made more sense for him to see that his sons and eldest grandchildren were well with his own eyes.

"And," Aragorn added ruefully, "Glorfindel and Melpomaen arrived with the twins, yesterday."

Faramir suppressed a smile. Lord Elrond's Captain of the Guards and "chief keeper," as Elrond had at times described Glorfindel in annoyance, was well able to handle his old charge Estel. "Don't be sad, Ada." Faramir comforted teasingly, "I'm sure if you were over six thousand years old like Daerada Elrond, you would occasionally make Lord Glorfindel incoherent with frustration as Elrond used to manage, too."

Aragorn shook his head at Faramir, and started to reply before being interrupted by several other groups of riders, returning from excursions in and around the city to attend preliminary ceremonies, in honor of the larger-scale celebration of Frodo Baggins Day on the morrow. Soon Faramir and his group were being greeted by the Queen and his youngest sister Gilwen as well as Legolas and Gimli. Faramir's very pregnant cousin Lothiriel had also joined the group, escorted by several wives of Riders of Rohan, and they surrounded Eowyn for a moment until Faramir's formidable wife noticed Aragorn re-checking his younger son and grandson for injuries, and scolded the King for it.

Faramir thought it was a bit unfair of his wife to take out her aggravation at losing the bet on her father-by-law, but he was not a fool. He let Aragorn handle it.

"I'm a competent enough healer and they are all fine, Aragorn." The White Lady complained grumpily, as the King ran his hands over his younger son and first heir, looking at Eldarion first with a father's scrutiny, then a healer's. "You don't see Elladan double-checking my work, do you?" Eowyn continued.

"I am sorry, daughter." Aragorn apologized, embracing his daughter-by-law and not rising to the criticism. Seeing her boy and her younger brother in peril had been very stressful for Eowyn, he was sure. Turning to scold his older son lightly, Aragorn criticized Faramir for allowing Eowyn and especially Theodwyn to accompany him to reinforce Osgilaith.

Faramir didn't have to say anything, as his step-mother came to his rescue. Arwen reminded Aragorn, "I was tending the wounds of the Dunedain of Arnor when I was not much older than Theodwyn is, as elves reckon age. And fighting for them as well, when they were hard-pressed."

Still, this wasn't really Aragorn's fight. Faramir spoke up, trying to defuse this argument before it really got started. "I have to let Theodwyn take some risks, Ada. 'Else I risk her someday taking even more, of her own youthful frustration." Faramir explained, his eyes troubled. "It is not easy for me, but I cannot in good conscience cage her."

Elladan, who had arrived moments ago with his older niece Melyanna, was praising his great-niece Theodwyn for her burgeoning skills as a healer, but all who knew Theodwyn well knew she was more inclined to a fighter's life than a medic's, more Elrohir's great-niece, and the fierce elleth Grace's prodigy, then Elladan's. Lady Grace, meanwhile, was talking to Theodwyn's new friend with the glaive. Faramir considered fleetingly whether he should drop his opposition to that implement being included in the arms of the White Company, or at least offer to do so, if Thea and her partisans could show it to be efficacious.

Aragorn sighed in frustration. "I would keep you all safe, if I had the choice and means, Faramir. As I once told you, long ago, I cannot even wish upon you, trouble-finding son of mine, that you have troublesome children of your own. For they are my grandchildren who now accompany my younger son on his misadventures, all of you turning my hair more gray."

"Its really silver more than gray," Legolas observed with amusement. "But your children make me glad as well as sorry that I don't have children."

"I hope you do, someday, Legolas." Faramir said, unexpectedly, eyes going blank for a moment, "You'll find them a joy and a challenge, but your father will find them more challenging, I think, if they be anything like himself as an elfling." Faramir shook his head. Rarely only did visions come to him awake, but this one had been strong. A lovely young elleth with hair like corn silk, and her older brother with new warrior's braids, grinning. And somehow, the dwarf Gimli telling them a stirring tale of the fellowship's bravery by a campfire in a strange but lovely land. That made no sense to Faramir. How would Gimli live long enough, as the setting where he'd seen the young elves was no place he'd ever seen before, and Legolas was not even betrothed? Still, Gimli Gloinson showed no signs of aging...perhaps the mystery would be be explained in time. This had been a prophetic vision, of that Faramir had no doubt, and things he'd seen in past visions which had seemed impossible at the time had come to pass, such as himself calling the King "Ada," in tones of frustrated affection.

Legolas gave Faramir a strange look, before fondly shaking his head at the Prince and joining Gimli in merrily pointing out to their old friend Aragorn that diving into rivers after orcs seemed to be a family habit, and that now Aragorn had two reckless sons, and an excessively brave grandson, to worry over. Aragorn sighed, and tried to explain how, when he had dived into rivers pursuing orcs, it had always been an eminently sensible military tactic.

Then the King's attention turned to his oldest granddaughter, as she tried to politely refuse Elladan's offer of a healing apprenticeship. As he spoke to Theodwyn, Aragorn marveled at her composure, at how much she resembled a young Eowyn, save happier, less troubled. Thea, as they called her, had grown up in happier times, amidst relatives understanding of her desires, rather than consumed with the troubles of dark, shadowed, days. And, Aragorn reflected, it might be a good thing that Theodwyn was so militarily inclined. She rode as her father's squire, when he went with the White Company on patrol. Faramir had but one son; and nothing in life was certain. If Elboron died before he bore children, as had so nearly happened just yesterday, Theodwyn would be well-trained to inherit Ithilien. It was not what anyone wanted, including Theodwyn, who loved her brother dearly. But there was no escaping that the military-inclined Theowyn would make a more acceptable leader of a border princedom than the scholarly Mithiriel, Faramir's next oldest after Elboron. What Haleth, Faramir's youngest, would choose to do with herself was anybody's guess. Faramir said she reminded him of Adrahil, which Aragorn found frankly terrifying, having heard stories of a younger Adrahil from Elladan, and having known the clever old man himself.

Aragorn was glad that his two younger children were not quite as ...extreme, as his oldest son's brood, though with Gilwen it was probably still too early to tell. She might find some way to terrify him, given enough time. Melyanna took after Arwen in temperament, and wanted to become a healer, like her Aunt Eowyn and uncle Elladan. To make up for being the child who caused him the least worry thus far, 'Anna would probably decide to marry someone utterly unsuitable when she was older. Aragorn could always hope not.

Speaking of worrying him, Aragorn decided it was time to talk to Eldarion and Elboron. Collecting the two of them and Faramir, Aragorn led them to his study and began a lecture he'd been composing since he first learned the two boys were missing, yesterday afternoon. As his adar spoke, Faramir reflected on how odd it was to be on the other side of one of these lectures.

The way his Adar was talking, Eldarion felt certain that Aragorn did not know what Faramir had told them yesterday, how his older brother had first fought orcs when he was younger than Eldarion's middle sister Melyanna. Eldarion cast his gaze briefly toward his brother. Faramir's lips quirked into a slight smile, and he shook his head infinitesimally. Eldarion concealed a gasp of shock. If Ada didn't know about that...there was at least a good possibility for a distraction. He met Faramir's eyes again, and raised his left eyebrow a little in question. Faramir gave an equally covert nod, a "go for it, little brother."

Fifty years between Aragorn and Faramir; thirty five between Faramir and Eldarion. Ada's next child after Faramir (Eldarion himself), and Faramir's first child Thea, had been born within two years of one another. By all rights, Faramir should be on Ada's side. But it hadn't been so; Faramir and Eldarion were brothers, first and always. Faramir had, accidentally or on purpose, given Eldarion and Elboron a get-out-of-trouble, or at least a lessen-trouble, token. And he'd done it knowingly. He wouldn't have pointed out to them directly how it could be used, because that's not what Faramir did, once his pupils were past the age of reason. But Faramir had no objection to Eldarion using that knowledge now, since Eldarion had thought to do so.

Eldarion waited for his Ada to pause for breath, then pointed out reasonably, "But Fara was even younger than Elboron, and he didn't get in trouble for fighting orcs!"

Aragorn, looked to Faramir in surprised concern. "I knew that you had fought pirates when you were still a student at the academy, but when exactly was this, that you fought orcs before your posting to Ithilien as a ranger trainee?"

Faramir shrugged, "It was a long time ago. Sometime before I turned 10, I think."

Aragorn, distracted for the moment from yesterday's events, started pacing. "Before you were 10. That's not good enough, Faramir."

Faramir looked confused. "Pardon, Adar?" Eldarion hid a grin. Faramir was a good diplomat in part because it was hard to tell when he was being obtuse on purpose, or honestly not understanding a point.

Aragorn, clenching his teeth, elaborated, "I meant that you are once again failing to provide me with sufficient detail, ion-nin."

Faramir shrugged gracefully, "Ada, I don't know what to say. It was a typical Faramir and Dervorin adventure, only Brom and Galdoron were there as well. You know, encountering slavers at a carnival, being kidnapped by slavers, talking the slavers into letting us go, running into orcs, saving Legolas' childhood nemesis Thalion's life, getting back home only to have Lord Denethor say, 'Oh, were you missing?'"

Aragorn paced for a moment, not speaking.

Eldarion mouthed, "Thank you," at his brother, before reminding his father, "See, and Faramir didn't get into trouble."

Faramir, in all fairness to his father, pointed out, "That was only because no one found out." Faramir paused for a moment, "In retrospect, I'm surprised that neither Thranduil nor Legolas ever mentioned it, or that Ethiron hadn't dug it up."

Eldarion was shocked. "Ada, you had Ethiron look up dirt on Fara? Why?"

"Because I was barely talking to our Ada, outside of official business." Faramir explained, looking a little shame-faced.

Eldarion was appalled that his brother could have been that much of a jerk. "But, why?" He queried, very confused.

Aragorn and Faramir exchanged a glance, and their father closed the few feet between them, and pulled his hesitating oldest son into his arms, whispering something into Faramir's ear that made Eldarion's elder brother choke for a moment in startlement, and then laugh.

Faramir returned the embrace briefly before turning to explain. "It was not long after we first met, 'Darion, before I'd even learned I was his son. I was rather in awe of Ada, and I was sure he wouldn't want Denethor's younger son as his Steward for very long, let alone his friend. I was too shy to spend very much time with him, outside of work or orders, for a number of weeks and months after first we met."

Eldarion shook his head. He'd heard some of that, from time to time, but had difficulty believing that his father and brother had ever been so distant. "But once you found out you were his son, you stopped that, right?"

"Ha!" Aragorn disagreed.

"That's not fair." Faramir remonstrated lightly. "I came around to having you as a friend well before I knew you were my father."

"Fine." Aragorn conceded with a fond look for his oldest. "But let us not mislead your brother or your son. Boys, once I found out I was Faramir's father, and began to treat him as my son, he acted like a right snot for about six months, needling me constantly and chasing off after assassins. It was almost as if he was TRYING to set a record for the greatest number of times I'd ever had to take anyone to task in a short amount of time."

"I was NOT needling you." Faramir objected indignantly. "I was just uncomfortable- I didn't call you "my King," to upset you, I just didn't know what to call you."

"And "forgetting" to take guards with you every time you met with your spy contacts or went out drinking with your cousins?" the King asked with a raised brow. "None of that was to test me, eh, Faramir?"

Eldarion's older brother flushed. "Perhaps some of it was, a little. I didn't know, you know, that you wouldn't start to make unreasonable demands of me. I didn't think it was possible that you would stay the same kind friend, just a bit more involved in my life, knowing you were my father. I thought you would change into someone controlling, and impossible to satisfy. By the time I'd realized you wouldn't, that you were only pushing your way further into my life because you loved me, well, you were absolutely furious with me, over knocking out your guards to chase after that assassin."

"For a clever man, it took you an inordinately long time to realize that I love you, Faramir." The King chided gently.

"Yes, Ada." Faramir agreed, a little embarrassed again."I know, I'm sorry."

"And that assassin had a poisoned knife, Faramir." the King pointed out gently, his hand closing over his oldest son's in memory of how worried he had been, that day.

"Well, I didn't know that." Faramir pointed out reasonably. "Just as Eldarion and Elboron didn't know they'd be attacked by orcs when they went to Osgiliath."

"Not knowing, and being much-loved, didn't save you from getting your disobedient, reckless backside paddled every other night for part of a week." The King observed, eyes stern but kind.

"Ah, yes." Faramir agreed, flushing in memory. "But I was nearly forty years old, and had not been previously well spanked by a worried and frustrated older brother before a long ride. Surely some leniency is in order?"

Eldarion looked up at his father with pleading eyes, as Elboron looked nervously to the ground. Eldarion squeezed his nephew's hand. El hadn't been witness to as many of these pseudo-confrontations between Eldarion's ada and his own ada. About seven times out of ten, when Faramir asked Aragorn to change his mind, Faramir got whatever he wanted. Eldarion thought it was because Aragorn hadn't been able to protect or indulge his oldest child until Faramir had reached the comparatively old age of 38. Aragorn was more likely to say yes when Faramir asked for something, to encourage Faramir to ask again in the future. Eldarion tried not to let that offend him. Aragorn was a loving father and grandfather to all of his children and grandchildren, and quite frequently an indulgent authority figure as well. And he was hardly ever unfair.

"Very well." Aragorn capitulated. "But they're not getting off scott - free. You both knew better than to leave the city without your guards, boys. I am very disappointed in you, on that point."

"Yes, Ada. But has Orchaldur been relieved of command?" Eldarion asked.

Aragorn paused to eye his younger son and heir, suddenly worried that there was more of Faramir in 'Darion than he might have thought. More of "it doesn't matter what happens to me if the objective is achieved."

Faramir, having had years of practice at reading his father's expressions, commented ruefully, "More of me or more of you, Ada Aragorn? I'd remind you of a certain conversation you had with your own foster-father when you were little more than 'Darion's age. A drive to meet impossible demands runs in the family. From wherever he got it, he got it honestly."

"But this wasn't necessary, Faramir!" The King protested angrily.

"Who are we to judge? We were not there, Ada." Faramir disagreed respectfully, but passionately. "If it had been the least ...militarily inclined, of our sons' classmates, who had wound up on that trip, then we might well have two dead cadets on our hands, not to mention higher casualties and even possibly the need to retake Osgiliath. If Elboron hadn't noticed the orc scouts, if Eldarion hadn't called the alarm, the garrison might have been taken by surprise. Our boys were at fault for risking themselves, and," here Faramir paused to cast a mild glare at Eldarion and Elboron, "they most certainly should have notified the Osgiliath garrison as to who they were, but their other options weren't good, Aragorn."

Aragorn grimaced but again conceded his oldest son's point. It was another thing about his father and brother that Eldarion found somewhat frustrating. They had so very much in common that they often seemed to be men of the same generation, rather than father and son. It hadn't stopped Elessar Telcontar from reprimanding his vassal and Steward when such was needful, nor Aragorn from disciplining his son, but Aragorn listened to Faramir with a willingness to be persuaded, something he did not always do for Eldarion. Oh, 'Darion knew that Faramir had won that openness from their father with blood, sweat and tears, defending Ithilien from the dark one from the time he was sixteen, Captain at 23, Steward at 33, helping Aragorn secure the peace. Eldarion knew that, but it made living up to the feats of his immediate family members rather overwhelming. Especially when doing so got him into trouble.

"Bravery and kindness, willingness to sacrifice one's self for one's men, those are traits to be rewarded, Aragorn." Faramir pointed out quietly. "Even if we must reprimand our sons and take them to account for risking their lives."

"Finduilas' son." Aragorn murmured, grateful again for his older son's insightful perspective. "Would that she had lived. Despite...everything, I think that she and Arwen would have gotten on quite well."

"Middle Earth would have never been the same." Faramir observed wistfully. Arwen and Finduilas would have been a formidable combination.

Aragorn turned toward his younger son and heir. "So, Eldarion. Captain Orchaldur has been reassigned to the navy, and demoted to the rank of ensign aboard one of your cousin Erchirion's ships, bound for a long stint in a particularly unpleasant marsh near the mouths of the Anduin. I trust you find that fate satisfactory?"

"More than, Ada. In fact, I marvel at your wisdom. And compassion." Eldarion added, hoping for some of that vaunted compassion for himself, and his fellow "reckless idiot."

"You and Elboron are heroes at the academy, as well you deserve to be." Aragorn noted, pleased that his praise seemed to lift his son's spirit, "And you'll both be getting commendations for your valor in combat."

"I wasn't valorous." Elboron confessed, ashamed. "I lost my sword, and had to hit the orc with a shovel."

Faramir turned to his son, as did Eldarion, but Aragorn was faster. "Daerion-nin," he soothed Elboron, putting an arm around his only grandson. "That orc outweighed you several times over. Anyone would have lost his sword; you kept your head. That is what is more important, in the end."

Putting his other arm around Eldarion, the King pulled son and grandson closer. "I want you two to understand something. Leaving the city and not telling anyone in Osgiliath who you were, those are the mistakes you are being punished for. Taking the place of the slowest of your classmates, and how you handled the fight with the orcs, those actions have earned you nothing but my respect, admiration, and pride. I'm not sure I could have done so well, at your ages. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ada" Eldarion agreed.

"Aye, Daerada." Elboron echoed.

"Very well." Aragorn nodded. "Elboron, you owe me an essay, as does your uncle. I'll let your father handle whatever further punishment he deems appropriate."

"Yes, Daerada." Elboron said, looking relieved.

"Are we dismissed?" Faramir asked, looking up between his father and the nervous Eldarion.

"Nay, there are two more things I wish to discuss." The King said compassionately, looking between his younger son and grandson. "First, I - and Faramir, I am sure - want to make certain that the two of you understand what you could have done differently, to have achieved your goal of getting official attention brought to Orchaldur's inappropriate orders, without having disobeyed MY rules put in place for your safety."

"We should have caught the attention of Captain Galdoron's lieutenant, who was on duty at the gate." Elboron piped up immediately. "Or told the Sergeant from Osgiliath, when he said we looked too young, who we were. He would have at least gone to tell the Lieutenant on duty at Osgiliath, who would have recognized us from our visit last year."

"Eldarion?" The King prompted, nodding in approval at his grandson.

"Ah, what Elboron said. Or we could have caught the attention of one of Ethiron's men, in between the garden where we were working and the gate on the first level." The Heir finished, glad Faramir had gone over this with them the day before.

"That would have worked as well." His father agreed.

"I'm not sure objecting to Orchaldur's order to accompany them to Osgiliath without our guards at the garden would have done any good." Elboron added, now engaged by the hypothetical, despite his continued worry about what other consequences his uncle might face. Elboron knew his father would go relatively easy on him, but Daerada Aragorn had a very firm hand, and he knew Eldarion had already been soundly punished by his father this morning.

"I agree." Faramir tossed in. "Orchaldur impressed me briefly as exactly the type of idiot who would disregard the word of all of the boys' classmates that they really were the crown Prince and the heir to Ithilen, and thus not permitted to leave the city without their guards."

"What did you do to Orchaldur before he left Osgiliath yesterday afternoon with the messenger relay, ion-nin?" The King asked Faramir, raising a brow. "He seemed most uncomfortable, as well as in fear of his life, when he spoke to me."

"I didn't do anything to him, Ada." Faramir said, voice soft but clearly upset. "I didn't trust myself. I had the sergeant he disrespected at Osgiliath birch him thoroughly before sending him back with the last messenger relay. What did you do to the man?"

"He spent the night in the dungeon before leaving for his new career as an ensign in the navy." The King shrugged. "I didn't trust myself either."

"So," Elboron summarized, intellectual interest still engaged, "We should have obeyed the order initially, then waited until we saw someone who would know who we were, and then objected at that point?"

"Or you could have objected initially," Aragorn disagreed. "Captain Orchaldur might not have believed you, but he wouldn't have done worse than make you march along with his column anyway. Surely none of my captains are foolish enough to raise a hand to a cadet."

"He was the one who hit Eldarion." Elboron disagreed angrily. "that's where 'Darion got the cut on his face."

Faramir got up and went for the door.

"No." Aragorn called him back distractedly. "His ship sailed with the tide, Faramir. It is too late to enact further retribution."

Faramir glared at his younger brother for a moment before kneeling to gently examine the healing cut on Eldarion's cheek. "Muindor-laes, if any officer of yours ever hits you again, I want you to promise to tell me."

Aragorn cleared his throat.

"Or Ada." Faramir amended belatedly. "Can you do that for me?"

"Aye, Fara." Eldarion agreed, eyes tearing again."Are you still mad at me?"

Faramir pulled his brother into his arms. "Nay, 'Darion. I may be a little averse to letting either of you out of my sight for the next few weeks, but it will be no worse than Ada with me after the Great Disappearance Disaster."

"Hmm." The King murmured. "Faramir, think you it might be appropriate to assign our sons guards, even whilst at the Academy?"

Faramir considered this for a moment, while Eldarion's worried eyes sought out his nephew's. Guards at the academy would be a disaster from their perspective; no where else could they be just like any other cadet.

"Nay, Ada." Faramir said finally. "Provided that the boys give us their sincere promise not to follow dangerous orders in the future, and not to leave the city, or engage in other forbidden activities, without their guards again."

"I promise." Elboron put in quickly.

"I, too." Eldarion agreed.

"Very well." The King said with a solemn nod, and this was not the loving Ada and Daerada, this was the King, talking to his heir and third heir. "But be aware, Prince Eldarion, Lord Elboron, if anything like this ever happens again, you will have a guard in each and every one of your academy classes and excursions. Am I understood?"

Receiving quick affirmations from both of the boys, Aragorn continued. "The second topic I had to discuss, and this is not a punishment, per se, but your Uncle Elrohir has decided that since you are both determined to put yourselves into situations where you shall be fighting orcs, that he shall now take over as your primary arms tutor when you are not at the academy, and have additional lessons with you both on your free afternoons, when you are. He is a difficult task master, but a fair one. You begin with him tomorrow morning."

Eldarion frowned, "Does that mean we shall miss the Frodo Baggins day celebration?"

"No, ion-nin. I am not that cruel." Aragorn comforted, to the relief of his son. "You may not enjoy the parts of the ceremony that require you to be seated, but you and Elboron have tomorrow at liberty, save for an hour's training with Elrohir in the morning. The day after is soon enough to begin on your essays. Faramir will supervise you, as he once again attempts to determine a better way to rescue the captive of an orc who is going across a river."

"I'm not sure there was a better way, Ada." Faramir put forth, not opposed to this punishment, but honestly wondering.

"Neither am I, but I have at last come to the conclusion that you are more creative than I, oh peace-maker of the Haradrim. Give it your best shot." Aragorn said.

"Arrows and lightweight nets?" Faramir mused aloud.

"Ponder it elsewhere," Aragorn advised dryly. "I have business with my younger son, and I think you've business with your only son."

Faramir nodded, and left the room after a soft word to his younger brother, trailed by the unhappy Elboron.

"Come, ion-nin. Let's have this over with." Aragorn directed his younger son and heir, not without sympathy, moving to sit on the armless chair that he was accustomed to using for such chastisements after giving Eldarion a last embrace and gentle kiss to his brow. He preferred to let his sons take the last steps to him at this time. That worked well enough with Faramir, but Eldarion could stall half an afternoon if left to it. Aragorn had never liked going over Elrond's knee either, and had more patience for Eldarion's varied and creative ploys for postponing or avoiding corporal punishment than another father might. Even so, it was rare indeed that he spanked Eldarion without having to add at least a swat for lingering or cheek. On the bright side, asking Eldarion to delay the start of a council meeting until he returned from a morning hunt worked quite well, and Aragorn didn't have to deal with the chiding looks he received from Faramir when he made the same request of his eldest son.

Sure enough, his younger son had an excuse to offer. "Ada, I, ah, Faramir already paddled us with a wooden spoon spoon before we rode home. Do you not think that was sufficient punishment?" Eldarion offered, blushing and rubbing his backside, which was no longer really painful, through his tunic and leggings. Still, there was a lingering soreness, and he was sure that a spanking from his father, even if Aragorn used nothing but his firm hand, would reignite the fire in no time at all.

"Did he?" The King asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "You must have worried him greatly, then. I would have used a paddle, myself, but I doubt Faramir travels with one."

"I...suppose he borrowed it from the Cook, then?" Eldarion mused, wondering if he could convince his father that he should be sent to the kitchens to scrub pots instead of receiving a second spanking.

"Eldarion, obviously I do not think that punishment was sufficient. Stop stalling, or I'll add another swat with the paddle before I finish with you."

"Yes, Ada." Eldarion swallowed nervously. His father did not seem particularly minded to grant him any further clemency. Pleading that he did not want another spanking would gain him nothing. Besides, he probably deserved this for putting Elboron in danger. Resigning himself to his fate, Eldarion loosened his leggings and laid over his father's lap. The teenager's face flushed at being required to place himself in this humbling position. Some of his classmates' fathers, he knew, had their sons bend over a desk or a chair, but no, his father thought the over the knee position reinforced the foolishness of one's actions. And he had been foolish to drag Elboron with him. Elboron was Faramir's only son, his only nephew. If Eldarion had died, Faramir would inherit. There were days when Eldarion wondered if that might not be a good thing...Faramir would never have made the mistake of dragging a younger boy into his dangerous plans.

Aragorn gently pulled his son's tunic up to expose the boy's buttocks, still sporting a pale pink flush from Faramir's earlier attentions. Remembering some memorable rides of his own after being punished for one folly or another, Aragorn sighed as he realized he had not the heart to paddle his son again that day. A spanking by hand would have to do. "Ai, ion-nin, you must not risk yourself so again. You are too dear to me, and irreplaceable, to our family and the Kingdom." The King and father commanded softly, as he paused to rub the top of Eldarion's bared back in comfort. "

"Have you ever thought it might be a good thing if I were to die?" Eldarion wondered aloud.

Aragorn, frightened and horrified, quickly righted his son's clothing and turned Eldarion to face him, gently holding his son's face in his hands. "Never even for an instant. What momentary insanity would even make you ask?"

"Fara would be such a better King than I." Eldarion murmured softly.

"Oh, ion-nin" ARagorn shook his head gently. "Your brother would be so devastated if anything ever happened to you, and so would I be."

Eldarion swallowed. "But he would make a better King than I."

"Tomorrow? I would hope so, 'Darion; Faramir is a man nearing his prime, and you not even yet of age. If he wouldn't make a better King in some ways than you, were I to die tomorrow, then something would be vastly wrong with him. And, in fact, if I were to die tomorrow..."

"I wouldn't want that, Ada." Eldarion objected, horrified.

"I should hope not." Aragorn agreed dryly. "I do not intend to spank you that hard, that you should wish my death."

"I would never...I don't want anything to happen to you because of that, Ada. I just think, the way you and Faramir manage to talk to eachother without using words sometimes, as if ...well, as if I could never be the King that you are, or that he could be." Eldarion explained softly, his normal brash, charming cheerful eloquence replaced with nervous worry.

"I was afraid that this was a sincere question, and not a clever ploy to get a temporary reprieve from a well-earned punishment." Aragorn sighed. "Sit here for a moment, Darion."

The King came back in a few moments, with a cup of steaming hot chocolate for his son, into which he poured a tablespoonful of a dark colored liquor. "Here, drink."

"Ah, won't Nana get mad?" Eldarion asked, taking the treat anyway, but not yet drinking.

"No, I don't think so. I'll tell her you were upset." Aragorn gently taking his son's other hand in his, and beginning to massage it.

"As long as its you Nana is mad at." Eldarion agreed taking a sip. "This is really good."

"I'm glad." Aragorn replied. "Now listen, and listen well, as if I ever hear you say we'd be better off without you and even half mean it again, I will spank you much harder than I plan to do before we leave this room, and you'll not leave my presence for a week. Is that understood, Eldarion-my-heart?"

The teen nearly choked on his drink at the thought of how awful it would be to have go absolutely everywhere with his father. Just as bad if not worse would be having a guard follow him everywhere, as he recalled Orohael had done to Faramir, at his Ada's order, for several years after the Great Disappearance Disaster. "Aye, Ada," He agreed sincerely. "Very well understood."

"Good. Now, were I to die tomorrow, Faramir would be your regent for nigh on four years, 'til you reached your majority at twenty. 'Twoud be Faramir making the final decisions for those few years, and I hope even after that, you would listen well to his council, for he is one of my most valued advisers, and would be even were he no relation of ours whatsoever."

"Of course I would." Eldarion agreed. "Fara is really smart, and can see ways out of terrible muddles."

"That is what he is good at." Aragorn agreed. "But, and I think Faramir would agree with me, there are three reasons why I truly believe you will make a better King than he when you are grown, though he would be a fine enough King as well."

"Really?" Eldarion asked, eyes wide.

"Really." His father said, reaching out to dab a bit of healing salve on to the bruise on his second son's face. "Faramir, though I love him just as much as I love you, is intrinsically not as well suited to being King of Men. First, he has, as a legacy of his mostly terrible childhood, an inability to judge his own resources well enough. He runs himself down, even though he is a mature adult, and I must bid him to rest. You, even at your young age, know when to come to me and say "Ada, I have too much work attending the council session with you this week to be able to do all my work for Tutor Hallas, and also be well enough slept to not make mistakes in my academy classes and practices.""

"Doesn't that just make me weaker than Fara? Or less dedicated?" Eldarion queried anxiously, treat forgotten in his hand until his father tapped the mug.

"Nay, it makes you a better judge of your own resources, and a wiser Prince than your brother. Oh, there has been a time or two I've told you that you were wrong, and that you must meet all of your obligations. But more often, looking at what you had to do, I agreed, and we rearranged your time table so that you could complete your work for Hallas later, or that you did not need to be at the Council, or even that you might be excused from your responsibilities at the academy. It is not weakness to make sure you are at your best, Eldarion. As a matter of fact, its something that a King MUST do. He who cares for a Kingdom must care for himself, first. Your brother, in the hopefully unlikely event that he must become King, would be a disaster at that, at least for awhile. I think you'll do alright."

"Oh." Eldarion said, sitting a little straighter and taking another sip of chocolate.

"Additionally," Aragorn continued, "and this is just a difference in personality between you and Fara, but you have an easier time coming to a decision. Fara makes very good decisions normally, but he agonizes over them. You do not decide hastily, but nor do you dither as your brother sometimes does. Faramir's over-thinking things is well in a adviser, but it is not the same strength in a King. I don't know as you've noticed, but your brother often appoints a tactical deputy in the field, as he is better at strategy than tactics."

Eldarion was startled. "I hadn't noticed that. He was incredible yesterday, fighting the orcs."

ARagorn's face tightened in remembered worry. "Oh, its not fighting where he thinks he is weak, or planning for battles, it is in directing a battle once it is occurring, he prefers to be in the thick of the fighting,"

"Giving you more white hairs?" Eldarion asked sympathetically.

"Aye, and you will probably be the same, though I hope we can spare you that yet, at least until you graduate from the academy at eighteen." Aragorn said gruffly.

"I don't mind being spared that." Eldarion sadly confessed. "It makes me feel like a coward, and I'll go join the front lines tomorrow if its really needed, but yesterday made me realize that I don't relish battle. I hope that does not make you ashamed of me?"

"Of course not, my heart." Aragorn reassured. "I am no different, nor is Faramir, nor your uncle Elladan, for that matter. If anything, I am reassured that you do not love battle. There is no shame in that, Eldarion. Anyone who tells you there is, just does not understand what it means to do one's duty even though it is not what one wishes to do."

"Alphros has already fought pirates, and he was not sick afterwards, like I was yesterday." Eldarion mumbled, shame-faced.

"I am fairly sure he was." Aragorn pointed out. "Now that you, too, have seen action, why don't you ask him about it again? I have no shame in telling you that I lost my lunch the first time I had to wield a sword in earnest."

"Not Faramir." Eldarion pointed out.

"Faramir" his father said with a grimace, "had already been fighting his entire life against Steward Denethor's dislike of him, and was accustomed to being beaten to a bloody pulp on a daily basis by armed bullies. Do NOT make the mistake of thinking that your brother's childhood, or his reactions, were normal. And he still felt nauseated after killing the first time. You heard him say so; have you ever known him to lie?"

"Not to us. And rarely at all." Eldarion agreed.

"So you can see it is not at all uncommon to feel sick. Ask your uncle Elladan, or even Legolas, if you still feel your reaction made you weak." Aragorn advised kindly.

"Elboron did not throw up." Eldarion pointed out.

"Elboron takes longer to process things, he's like his father that way." Aragorn pointed out. "Keep an eye on your nephew; I'm afraid he hasn't realized yet, all that happened yesterday. He's still operating in crisis mode, and may get through tomorrow on adrenaline as well, but the crash will come."

"I'll watch him - you're right that he reacts that way. I remember when Faramir's ship was late last year, he was really strong for the first few days, then he," Eldarion abruptly stopped talking; he didn't want to betray his nephew and friend's confidence.

"Just keep an eye on him." Eldarion's father asked, unwilling to pry where it seemed unneeded.

"I will." Eldarion agreed.

"You took good care of him yesterday, from what Orchaldur's lieutenant told me, and Faramir." The King complimented his younger son.

"I tried." Eldarion said softly. "I should never have led him into that situation."

"No, but we've discussed that already, and once I spank you and you finish your essay, we shall speak of it no more." Aragorn advised his guilty son. "Just remember, in the future, that Elboron will follow wherever you go."

"I used to wish he wouldn't." Eldarion confessed, looking up at his father. "But now part of me is glad for his company, even when another part of me wishes he was safe."

His father shook his head and smiled a little. "Elboron shall make you a good Steward, someday, then. Which brings me to the third reason that you will make a better King than Faramir. It has to do with timing, can you think what it is?"

Eldarion, having calmed and sitting a little straighter now that his Father, who also did not lie, had explained to him why he thought Eldarion would make a good King, considered it. "Because you and Fara are closer in age. I don't like to think of you dying, but I would likely have a longer reign than Fara. Less disruption, and change of administration, right in a row."

"Aye." Aragorn agreed. "With our longer life-spans, it can make it difficult to be the child of a King's youth, although your brother, as we know, does not desire to rule in my place. When you have children, you must make sure they have something interesting to keep them busy when they are young, that they do not get bored."

"I will." Eldarion promised, finishing his drink. "Shall I ..um, shall you punish me now?"

"If you are through doubting yourself." ARagorn said with gentle exasperation. "'Else it can wait til tomorrow."

"I am done." Eldarion said sighing. "I am less of a stoic about being spanked then my brother or my nephew, but I don' t want to put it off. And I'd rather be most sore at a mostly family dinner tonight, then tomorrow when we must act properly regal for the celebrations."

"Very well, ion-nin. You know what to do." Aragorn directed, not without sympathy.

Eldarion nodded, and reluctantly loosened his leggings and bent over his father's lap again, curling an arm around his father's muscular lower leg.

"I have not even started yet, Eldarion." Aragorn pointed out with some asperity.

"But you're about to." The Crown Prince pointed out, fighting not to tense his bottom. He knew from experience that only made the experience more painful.

"True enough, but it will be over soon, my heart." The King comforted before raising his hand and bringing it down firmly on his teenage son's backside.

Eldarion gasped. His father didn't believe in easing into a spanking, and it had been some time since he was last in this position.

Aragorn sighed. He hated punishing any of his children. But he brought his hand down firmly on Eldarion's other cheek, for he hated worse the idea that his children might view risking their lives an acceptable strategy for getting a poor officer fired.

Eldarion's hand tightened on his leg. Aragorn remembered the first time he had ever felt compelled to spank the good-natured if occasionally mischevious boy, for climbing out a window and jumping from one sill to another. Just one slip, and the very small boy could have fallen to his death. He remembered, too, Faramir's guilt and hypocrisy as his older son had taken Aragorn's side in agreeing that such activities were too dangerous, for Faramir had never been punished as a child for taking the same risks.

Remembering that the risks his younger son had taken yesterday had been unacceptable, Aragorn settled into a steady rhythm, covering the entire surface of his younger son's bottom with firm, echoing spanks. There was silence except for the sound of his hand striking his heir's backside at first, then Eldarion started to make small, gasping noises that tore at Aragorn's heart, at the same time that his son hugged his leg more tightly.

"It is ok to cry out, ion-nin." The King said gently as he brought his hand down in a series of sharp smacks focused only on his son's sit spots. "I will not think less of you." The King assured. This reticence from Eldarion was new; the boy was growing up, and Aragorn was proud of him, but wished in a way that Eldarion's youth could last longer. Soon he would have two grown sons, and he was not ready. Not after having missed out on all of Faramir's childhood.

Eldarion didn't reply but Aragorn saw his head nod in acknowledgement, as he tightened his other arm holding his son in place, to stop the youth from wriggling off his knees. "Why are you receiving this spanking, Eldarion?" Aragorn asked.

"Be...because I ...put.. us ...both into ..Oww! ...danger, Ada." Eldarion cried out, now writhing in earnest and scissoring his feet, as his father continued to spank only the tender undercurve of his bottom. "Please...Ada... I promise...not...again!"

Aragorn sighed, but finished with his focus on the boy's sit spots, returning to another circuit of his son's entire dark pink backside. "How many opportunities to alert someone to the situation did you let pass you by, my heart? We'll not count giving your title to Captain Orchaldur, as my smooth-tongued, equity-obsessed sons have convinced me it should not have mattered whose sons you were."

"Four, Ada." Eldarion replied through a sniffle, tears now dripping down his face onto the carpet he had nearly memorized by now. At least it had an intricate pattern. He was crying now more for the fear of what might have happened, than for the pain. He had been paddled a handful of times by his Ada, and that had hurt more.

"Alright, then, my heart. Four swats with the paddle on top of what you've already received should be enough to make you reconsider such poorly-conceived tactics in the future. Remember, Elboron and his sibs will do whatever you do." Thinking of what might have happened had Elboron been hurt or worse was enough to turn Eldaroin's tears to quiet sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Ada! Never..never again!" The youth agreed. Aragorn nodded, and stroked his boy's hair gently, before giving him the promised four swats, first bringing the small, stingy paddle down on the fullness of his son's left cheek, then the right, then the last two on the thoroughly punished undercurve of Eldarion's bottom. 'Darion sobbed harder at the last blows, and Aragorn was glad to drop the paddle, and offer his son the comfort of gently rubbing his back. "Shh, my heart. We are done; your errors are paid for and forgiven. You are so brave, do your poor old father a favor, and be not so foolishly bold in the future, eh?"

Eldarion, accepting his father's hand as they both arose, managed a wet chuckle. "You're not old, Ada. But you are upset because I am reminding you of Faramir."

"No. Well, perhaps a little." Aragorn reflected honestly, "You and your brother are very different. He probably would have put a truth drug in Orchaldur's wine skin before his next appointment with the academy commandant, several weeks ago. But you too feel the need to protect others, even to the extent of putting yourself in danger. I love you for being so caring and responsible, but I will ask, plead, and command that you have a greater care for how best to protect yourself while protecting others in the future. Do you understand me, Eldarion?"

"Aye, Ada." Eldarion really looked at his father, at Aragorn's dark hair much like Eldarion's own but mixed in with fine silver-white hairs, and his noble face creased with lines of worry from the past several days. Eldarion's caring heart was troubled for having caused such worry to his loving father.

"Oh, come here, laes-nin. I am more relieved than angry." Aragorn offered, heart gladdened as Eldarion willingly embraced him.

"I'll be more careful in the future, Ada. I promise." Eldarion swore.

"Please." His father asked simply, still holding the son he had feared lost.

Eldarion, though glad for the embrace, pulled away a little. He could no longer resist the urge to rub at his burning bottom. "I always feel like such a baby, crying over a spanking," he complained to his father, who shook his head at Eldarion fondly, and happily embraced him again after 'Darion realized rubbing wouldn't help.

Clasped again against Aragorn's chest, he was able to feel as well as hear his father's deep, low chuckle. "You are not, unless I am as well."

'Darion, eyes wide with disbelief, denied, "You, never."

"Oh yes, my heart." Aragorn confirmed to his son with his own rueful grin. Eldarion, his tiny baby son with the dark wavy hair and the dancing grey eyes, now nearly a man. Old enough to know that his father had made mistakes of his own - still did, at times. "Not in many years, mind you, although still too recently to suit me. I cried near every time myself, and when I didn't, 'twas merely a token punishment, for a minor offense. You do not cry when I swat you a handful of times o'er your leggings for inappropriate humor or lateness, now do you?" Aragorn did not add that Elrohir had been ready to spank his own baby brother, King of Men or not, if Aragorn had not let go of the idea of riding out to meet his sons and grandson at Osgiliath.

"Nay, not since I was really little." Eldarion agreed, stifling a yawn.

"Perhaps, ion-nin, you should take a nap." Aragorn urged kindly, "You still have time before dinner."

"Legolas is here, did Thalion and Rian come from Ithilien-en-Edhil as well, with Calenwen and Faervron?" Eldarion asked, as his father made him comfortable on the settee in Aragorn's study.

"They did. They're planning to participate in the enactment of the Quest tonight. They may have a fight on their hands, with Haleth and Gilwen. Everyone wants to play a hobbit." Aragorn related, bemused.

"Or Gimli," Eldarion said, eyes dancing with amusement, "Its only the elves and men who hold no interest for the children."

"True enough." Aragorn agreed, thinking himself in good company, and amused as always by Legolas' reaction to his foster brother's elflings preferring to play the role of a dwarf than an elf. "I know that things are different, now, with you and Calenwen." Calenwen had been born the same year as Eldarion, and at first the two had been playmates. They still got along well, but now Calenwen was more likely to show interest in playing dolls or jacks with Haleth and Gilwen, then in playing chess or practicing weapons skills with Eldarion or Theodwyn.

"They're different, but its all right." Eldarion said, voice still a bit wistful but not actively sad, "Fara explained it to me. He said there's an "elven maturity gap," whereby elves aren't like teenagers until they're in their late thirties or early forties, and even when they're hundred of years old they can still act like young humans in their twenties and thirties.

"Elven maturity gap," Aragorn mused aloud, as a smile slowly spread across his face. The King of Men resolved to use that phrase around his elder twin foster-brothers and Legolas, soon, and as frequently as possible for the foreseeable future. He continued to stroke his son's head until Eldarion fell truly asleep, then got up to return to the work he'd interrupted for his sons' arrival. He had been industriously at work for half an hour before he was interrupted again, this time by his beloved wife.

"You missed a fascinating display of amateur dramatics today, vanimeldonya." Arwen scolded him lightly, putting her arms around his shoulders, and sliding into his lap with a contented sigh when Aragorn shifted to make space.

"I'm sure, melethril-nin." Aragorn replied, holding his wife closely for his comfort as well as her own. "But I had to be here."

"I know." Arwen said with a sigh, "Elrohir was rather insufferable yesterday."

"Hmm, the "big brother twin," act, as Elladan calls it. But he was right. Melyanna would make a better Queen of Gondor than the more traditional members of the Council fear, and you would have had the influence to carry it through. But it was an unacceptable risk." Aragorn reflected, before asking, "Would you look over these draft speeches for tomorrow, and keep 'Darion company if he awakes? I want to check on the other one."

"I know." Arwen replied, this time with a grin, "Why do you think I came here, now? I like playing wardrobe mistress of our own personal amateur theatrics troupe, and would happily be occupied with that, save that Thea can do that nearly as well, and I think Faramir may need his Ada."

Aragorn chuckled, "Guard our younger son well, vanimelda. I will see you before dinner." With a kiss for his wife, the King of Men left to find his elder son, who he thought might be more shaken up by having seen his baby brother and only son in combat than he had so far let himself realize.


End file.
